


Maybe Someday Soon

by renquise



Category: BTOB, VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renquise/pseuds/renquise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyuk wants them both, has kind of wanted them both for a long time.</p><p>(A collection of Minhyuk/Hakyeon/Eunkwang snippets.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. call

“Hey,” Minhyuk says when Hakyeon picks up.

“Hey there,” Hakyeon says. “How are you doing?”

His voice is kind of tired, but no more so than usual. Minhyuk can hear the rustling of sheets and the familiar sound of Hakyeon settling into bed.

It’s been awhile since they’ve had a chance to talk, and it’s just nice to hear him again.

Minhyuk puts his phone on speaker and props it up on his pillow so that he doesn’t have to hold it. “The usual,” he says. “We’ve been–”

That’s about as far as he gets, because Eunkwang does a somersault into bed beside him, narrowly avoiding a collision with the bed ladder. Minhyuk scrabbles at his phone to keep it from falling between the bed and the wall, but Eunkwang already already has his hands under Minhyuk’s tank top, shoving his head under it to blow a raspberry onto Minhyuk’s belly. 

Minhyuk tries really hard not to squeal, he does, but it’s pretty much a lost cause. He curls up around Eunkwang and tries to pry him off, and hears his phone thunk as it lands somewhere on the floor.

“You’re stretching out my shirt,” he manages to gasp out around his laughter. Eunkwang relents for a second, popping his head up to grin at Minhyuk with his hair sticking out everywhere.

Minhyuk sticks his hand in his face and smushes it around. Eunkwang makes protesting noises and then licks his palm.

“Ew,” Minhyuk says, even though he’s pretty much used to this kind of stuff by now. He wipes his hand off on Eunkwang’s shirt.

Eunkwang snuggles into his belly. “Is that Hakyeon you’re talking to?”

“Yeah,” Minhyuk says. “Until someone came and made my phone disappear somewhere in the abyss of this bedroom.”

“That is a problem. Hakyeon-ah!” Eunkwang yells. “Say something. Or wait, no, no, sing something cool.” He puts a finger onto Minhyuk’s lips. “Shh. We’ll find him.”

There’s the muffled sound of Hakyeon’s laugh, and then something that might be a really laid-back version of “Mr. Chu” coming from somewhere beneath the bed. Eunkwang rolls off of Minhyuk onto all fours with a serious investigation face on.

“It’s closer to this end,” Minhyuk says, gesturing towards the head of the bed. “Fetch, pooch, fetch.”

Eunkwang raises his hand up to mime a pointer dog and wriggles under the bedframe, and Minhyuk feels the mattress lift under him a bit and the sound of things being pushed around. The sound of Hakyeon singing gets a little more distinct.

Minhyuk is pretty sure that Hakyeon is probably doing the hand gestures for the dance on his end while lying down in bed.

There’s more scrabbling underneath the bed. “Oh, hey, here’s that shirt that Ilhoon thought Sungjae stole from him,” Eunkwang says, flinging it out behind him. “One mystery solved. Is it more towards the window?”

“Yep,” Minhyuk says.

“Ahh, my throat is getting sore. You’d better find me soon or I’m going to hang up,” Hakyeon says, before gamely seguing into “Winter’s Tale.”

“Oooh, no, keep going!” Eunkwang says. He pops up over the edge of the bed with the phone cupped in his hands and sings along to the next few bars.

They sound nice together, even with the crappy speaker on the phone flattening Hakyeon’s voice. Minhyuk lets them finish the verse, listening to Hakyeon giggle when he stumbles over some of the lyrics, and chips in a lower harmony line when they get to the chorus.

“Ahh, nice!” Eunkwang says. “You guys should cover that for a radio show or something. It’s a pretty good song, from what I hear.”

Hakyeon snorts. “You should do your own promoting,” he says. Minhyuk can hear the grin in his voice.

“A trade, then,” Eunkwang says. He hums a few bars of Error, like he’s figuring out how their voices would fit around it. He climbs back onto the bed and pillows his head on Minhyuk’s chest.

“Do you want to turn on the video chat?” Minhyuk asks. He reaches down to brush off a wrapper that got stuck in Eunkwang’s hair from digging around in the communal detritus that is the background radiation of their dorm room.

“Ugh, no, I look like a wreck right now,” Hakyeon says.

That probably isn’t true. Even when he’s tired and worn-out from a day of schedules and practice, Hakyeon is still really nice to look at. At least Minhyuk thinks so.

“Never,” Eunkwang says dramatically.“You are always a vision of beauty, Hakyeon.”

Hakyeon laughs. “Ooh, Eunkwang-ie, you say all sorts of nice things,” he says. “I would need to get up to turn on the lights, though, and that’s not happening.”

“Long day?” Eunkwang asks.

“Not so bad,” Hakyeon says. “Oh, wait, just a second.” There’s someone’s voice in the background–Wonshik, if Minhyuk’s hearing right–and a muffled conversation. Something about schedules.

Eunkwang puts the phone on Minhyuk’s chest, settling himself in more comfortably and slinging his arm across Minhyuk’s belly. He’s in pyjama pants and a t-shirt that’s old and worn soft, and he wriggles and slings a leg over Minhyuk’s. Then there’s his cold feet on Minhyuk’s calves. Minhyuk makes a face and kicks at his feet, but then relents, grabbing at the blankets to cover them.

“Sorry,” Hakyeon says, his voice coming back more clearly. Minhyuk can feel the vibration of Hakyeon’s voice in his chest. “Just sorting out a couple of things.”

“Everything lined up okay for the year-end shows for you guys?” Eunkwang says.

“Mm, yeah,” Hakyeon says. “You?”

“So many fittings for stage outfits. They’re all nice and warm, though,” Eunkwang says. “My children are going to be disgustingly cute, it’s great.”

Hakyeon coos appreciatively.

There’s something nice about just lying here and listening to Eunkwang and Hakyeon talk shop, their voices close and warm.

Minhyuk can kind of imagine how Hakyeon would fit with the two of them. He’d probably tuck his head under Minhyuk’s chin even though he’s too tall for it and for their dorm beds, and Eunkwang would wrap himself around as much of both of them as possible.

“We should let you go to sleep,” Eunkwang says, yawning.

“Mm,” Hakyeon says. He doesn’t hang up, though.

He and Hakyeon have fallen asleep before with the line still open, both of them too lazy or unwilling to hang up first, and he’s fallen asleep with Eunkwang too many times to count, but this is. Different. Minhyuk kind of wants to leave things like this, stretch this moment out a bit longer.

And that’s the thing, that’s what creeps up on Minhyuk when the conversation lulls and he’s left listening to Hakyeon breathing quietly over the line and Eunkwang breathing in counterpoint: Minhyuk wants them both, has kind of wanted them both for a long time.

He must have tensed up, because Eunkwang rolls his head to look up at him and makes a questioning noise. Minhyuk shakes his head, and Eunkwang settles back.

“Good night,” Minhyuk says, eventually, and Eunkwang choruses in, waving at the phone.

“‘Night,” Hakyeon says over the line, softly.

It takes longer for his phone to blink at him and tell him that the call is finished, and Minhyuk likes to think that it means Hakyeon didn’t want to end it, either.


	2. game

Minhyuk is pretty sure that they were playing video games at some point before it devolved into figuring out the best timing for poking Eunkwang in the sensitive spot in his side, making him giggle and slap at their hands before his character on-screen died in a ball of fire. 

Or, at least, he and Hakyeon were lying back and watching Eunkwang play video games and making valuable contributions like very confidently telling Eunkwang what to do, Hakyeon gesturing at the screen from his position on the floor with his head propped up on Minhyuk’s thigh. Minhyuk is pretty sure that Hakyeon has played exactly two video games in his life. 

Sungjae pops his head out of their dorm room. "Hyuk just texted me to ask if we'd eaten their leader. He says that you're keeping him out past his bedtime and they'd really like him back at some point. You haven’t eaten him, right?"

Eunkwang finally abandons the video game and rolls over to grab at Hakyeon's arm. "Minhyuk, we've been discovered," he hisses. "Our secret cannibal intentions, laid bare!"

"Quick, eat the evidence," Minhyuk says, grabbing Hakyeon's shoulders. 

Hakyeon laughs when Eunkwang gnaws his way down his arm while making enthusiastic chewing noises. "Oh no. Help. Help," he says, making no move to free his arm. "Minhyuk, you really have to tell your leader to eat more quietly. Who taught him table manners."

"We've tried," Minhyuk sighs. He hooks his chin over Hakyeon's shoulder and loops his hands around his waist. 

"Shh, Hakyeon, you're being horrifically devoured! It's terrible and horrifying, right?" Eunkwang says, reaching Hakyeon's elbow. 

"Right, right." Hakyeon tilts his arm in Eunkwang's loose grip to give a more gracefully tragic curve to his wrist. "Oh no, eaten alive in the flower of my youth. The world is so cruel."

"That's it, that's it. Ooh, fingers! Those are the best part," Eunkwang says, cupping Hakyeon's hand.

Hakyeon wiggles his fingers in Eunkwang's face. Eunkwang laughs and leans forward to bite lightly at the tip of his index, and then his middle finger, too.

Hakyeon's remaining non-munched-on fingers curl into his palm, and Minhyuk is suddenly really, really aware that Hakyeon has his fingers in Eunkwang's mouth. 

Minhyuk's attention darts over to Eunkwang. 

Eunkwang catches him looking, the corners of his eyes crinkled and laughing

From one blink to the next, his expression goes from goofy and familiar to something else--something with hooded eyes and a pliant mouth. His lips close around Hakyeon's fingers, and Minhyuk's throat goes dry.

If Minhyuk didn't have his head leaning on Hakyeon's shoulder, he probably wouldn't have noticed Hakyeon's quiet indrawn breath. He sees Hakyeon's throat bob, and Minhyuk wonders if it's the touch of Eunkwang's tongue that surprised the half-swallowed noise out of him.

"Save some for me," Minhyuk says, reaching for a jokey tone that kind of escapes his grasp. He kicks lightly at Eunkwang's side. 

Hakyeon lifts his other hand and brings his fingertips to graze against Minhyuk's cheek, his eyes still fixed on Eunkwang.

"Plenty of me to go around," Hakyeon says. He turns his head to smile at Minhyuk over his shoulder, as if it's no different than all the other ridiculous, flirty things that he and Minhyuk have said to each other. His eyes are dark and bright.

The creak of the fridge being opened and the aimless rummaging sounds that follow are loud to his ears. Minhyuk remembers that they're in the middle of the living room. 

Eunkwang lets Hakyeon's fingers drop from his mouth and scoots back with a nervous giggle, grabbing for the video game controller again, his gaze darting from Minhyuk to the screen. Minhyuk is pretty sure that's what makes Ilhoon look over curiously before turning back to contemplating leftovers, because someone with their hands in someone else's mouth is another day ending in -y around their dorm, honestly.

This is different, and the bright nervousness of Eunkwang's smile is enough to confirm that.

Minhyuk sees Hakyeon slowly curl his fingers back into his palm, their tips shining and wet, and shivers.


	3. sleep

Minhyuk wakes up and finds the hollow in the covers beside him still warm. It’s dark--the light hasn’t started to filter through the curtains yet, and there’s the familiar chorus of everyone sleeping around him. He’s never been good at falling back asleep once he’s awake. 

He already misses the curve of Hakyeon’s body pressed against his. Hakyeon slept over at their dorm last night, and it was just simpler for him to share a bed with Minhyuk than try to wrangle the extra mattress out of the cupboard. Minhyuk fell asleep that night with Hakyeon tucking himself around Minhyuk’s back with a sigh, his breathing going slow and even against the back of Minhyuk’s neck.

Something catches his ankle as Minhyuk feels his way out of the room, and Minhyuk stumbles, catching himself on Eunkwang’s mattress. Behind them, Ilhoon mumbles something in his sleep and turns over. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Eunkwang whispers sleepily, patting his ankle. “Everything okay?”

“Just going to see if Hakyeon is up already,” Minhyuk says.

Eunkwang squeezes his ankle, his thumb drawing over Minhyuk’s anklebone. “Mm, okay. I’ll be up in a little bit.”

“Liar,” Minhyuk says. “I know how late you were up playing games last night. You’re going to go right back to sleep.”

“Am not,” Eunkwang mumbles. He gives Minhyuk’s ankle another squeeze and then releases it with a pat. “Go find Hakyeon.”

Minhyuk finds Hakyeon in the bathroom, leaning against the sink and examining his eye bags in the yellow light. He’s still rumpled and blurred around the edges, his hair pushed back messily from his forehead, the stretched-out neck of one of Minhyuk’s shirts loose around his collarbones.

Minhyuk feels a surge of something intense in his chest at being able to see him like this. Wishes he could see Hakyeon like this every morning. He circles his arms around Hakyeon’s waist and hooks his chin over Hakyeon’s shoulder. Hakyeon doesn’t even jump--just leans back against him and places his hands over Minhyuk’s.

“Hey,” Minhyuk mumbles into Hakyeon’s shoulder. He turns his face into Hakyeon’s neck and breathes in. 

“I haven’t showered yet,” Hakyeon says.

“That’s okay,” Minhyuk says. He likes the light sleep-sweat smell of Hakyeon’s skin.

Hakyeon giggles when Minhyuk noses at the join of his jaw, then breathes in long and deep when Minhyuk presses his lips to the slow, thrumming pulse in his neck. He turns in Minhyuk’s arms and cups his jaw. 

“I need to get going soon,” he says, sounding disappointed. “Our manager is coming to pick me up in half an hour.”

“Okay. Let’s get some food in you before then,” Minhyuk says, squeezing him around the waist before letting him go.

Minhyuk wanders out into the kitchen, and Eunkwang is already there, leaning against the counter and coaxing the coffeemaker into working. 

“Your coffee, honeylumps,” Eunkwang says.

“Thanks, dear,” Minhyuk responds automatically, taking the warm mug from him.

Hakyeon joins them soon after, freshly showered and scrubbed. 

“My other honey!” Eunkwang enthuses, pouring Hakyeon a cup and getting the sugar and milk out for him, leaning up to smack a kiss into Hakyeon’s cheek. 

Hakyeon presses his hand to his cheek and gasps with a scandalized grin, and it’s comfortable, is what it is, with this thing-that-might-be hanging between the three of them. 

Hakyeon hangs out the window of the van to wave at them when he leaves, and Minhyuk waves back and catches up Eunkwang’s hand, swinging their joined hands back and forth and watching the van disappear around the corner. Then, the day starts.


End file.
